novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty Crisis
'Beauty Crisis '''is a webisode of Novi Stars. Plot ''Alie's crush asks her out on a date but bad luck strikes at the worst time and now she has to deal with her first beauty crisis! Summary Alie gives her pet a little push away from the screen, very excited as she mentions that something amazing has happened today. She brings up Derek, her human crush, who she often sees during Science Class. When he asked her to pass him one of the nearby ingrediants for the Chemistry they had to do, their hands touched. It is then Una and Mae run in while saying they got her text. So Alie continues on to add that Derek asked her out on a date. Una then tells Alie to show the viewers a picture of him and Alie holds up her cellphone. Unfortunetly she is frustrated since she only has a picture of his hand and arm. She admits that she hardly knows how to take pictures with it, so Una grabs it and shows her. Ari runs into the room to join the girls but is distracted when she spots a small little bump on Alie's cheek. They admit that they saw it just a moment ago, but none of them have any idea as to what it is. Una uses Alie's cellphone to look up the information and manages to find a few pictures, commenting on how common it is for Earth Girls. This causes Alie to grow uneasy however, as most of the items Una reads from had been the same things she ate since they arrived. She starts to panic until Una calms her down, then Ari comes in with a little padded object. She hands it to Alie and tells her that a lot of people use it to treat Acne, but when Alie tries she is unable to stand the pain and questions the healing methods used on Earth. Then she shoots a look of annoyance when Ari recalls how people said they tend to hurt a lot; only to quickly change the subject by holding up a makeup compact. She puts a bit of the mixture inside over Alie's cheek, but it did not seem to help much. The others tell Alie not to worry though, but Alie is worried that Derek will think she is a freak. To her surprise, she suddenly gets a call from him and resumes to panic. At one point she mutes the phone to ask the others for advice, then tries to hang up as the girls make noise while claiming to be under a windy, under-water tunnel. By the time she is able to do so, Alie asks the others what she should do. Una grabs her and the four girls run out of the room as the webisode ends. Quotes *Ari: I think you have the plague... on your face... *Alie: I think it'd be weird if I had a disease that ended in the 1800's ''-----'' *Alie: Who would torture themselves with this?! *Ari: Yea, they did say it hurts. Trivia *Apparently humans in the series are represented by actual, real humans, not drawing. Gallery Push.png Chemicals.png Category:Webisodes Category:Animated Category:Alie Eps